


Putting the pieces back together

by JohnnytheBeagle



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnytheBeagle/pseuds/JohnnytheBeagle
Summary: Life after the end.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne
Kudos: 6





	Putting the pieces back together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is something new that I am trying. I thought I would write something for the Hunger Games while also trying my new pseud out.

Some say that it was happily ever after, but it wasn't.

2 months after they started dating, Peeta was killed. In the beginning, everybody thought that Gale did it. Gale still loved Katniss and was believed to be the one responsible for the bomb at the capital. But it wasn't. As Katniss sat crying at her house, there was a knock at the door. Katniss got up to answer the door, and was shocked and upset to see that Gale was at the door.

Gale had changed over time and things only got worse once he got a job in the capital. His and Katniss's friendship was strained ever since the bomb that killed Prim. But that was about to change.

"What are you doing here?", Katniss asked, the question was simple. "I just wanted to say how sorry I was to hear that Peeta died.", Gale responded. "Why? I thought you would be happy that he was out of the picture?", Katniss said bursting out with emotion. "I know, I know. We didn't end on the best of terms, but I was really happy for you. I realized from the beginning of your and Peeta's relationship that I wasn't the right guy for you.", Gale said honestly. "Really?", Katniss said shocked. "Really. I just wanted to give you the love and care that you need in a time like this.", Gale said. "You have no idea how much this means to me", Katniss responded.

As they were talking, Katniss felt something for Gale that she had only felt for Peeta, love. She was truly and honestly falling in love with Gale. So before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed Gale by his collar, yanked him down and slammed her mouth on his. It was a freeing feeling for the both of them, and they both finally felt complete. Gale pulled back in surprise, not believing that Katniss would feel that way about him.

Gale had honestly come to her house just to give her support in a time of need. He had long given up that she felt the same, but would happily start a romance with her if she ever wanted it. They both knew that this was the start of a new beginning between the two, that the road for the two of them was long, but would end in happiness.

They agreed that they would attempt to re-start the romance they had before. Surprisingly for Katniss, it was the best thing to ever happen to her. She knew that Peeta would approve of her decisions that she has made. Katniss was surprised by the change in Gale. He was being tender and loving with her, not trying to push her buttons, and treating her like a princess. Katniss thought she would cry tears of happiness, she finally felt the love and hope she always wanted.

Katniss always thought that her happiness and future was with Peeta. Little did she know that god had sealed her fate long before when a boy by the name of Gale Hawthorne entered her life. As they sat on the couch in their home, there beautiful children playing at their feet, Katniss knew that this was how it was supposed to be, that she really was supposed to fall in love with her best friend and live happily ever after with him. As for Gale, well he couldn't be happier that he has the love of Katniss Everdeen, his beautiful and amazing wife, his best friend, and the one he is knows he will spend the rest of his life with. Neither could be happier for the way things turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and continue to look out for more-S.W.


End file.
